


Snow White's Wedding

by Clobysession



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clobysession/pseuds/Clobysession
Summary: Snow White's wedding has finally arrived! What sort of happy happenings will our main characters go through?
Relationships: Dorian Wytte/Monica (Hooky), Huntsman/Snow White
Kudos: 23





	Snow White's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Leg Cult. I may not be apart of it anymore, but I have very much love for all of you.

'Why did I shave again?' The Huntsman thought, scratching his un-stubbled chin. 'Oh, haha, that's right. I'm getting married.'

  
He looked around the large church. The pews went on for miles it seemed, and the ceiling almost touched the heavens. There were colorful roses spanning from the grey, stone walls, all the way to the grand wooden door in the back. From the altar to the pews was lined with dainty, white lace. Every single guest was sporting either a puffy gown or flattering suit as they waited diligently for the lucky bride.

  
From the ribbon lining every stain-glass window, and complete and utter tidiness of the church, it only reminded the Huntsman of his burning love for Snow White. Every little detail had to be perfect. And that's what she deserved- perfection. 

  
This was it. This is what it's all been leading up to. 

  
At first, he was sent to spy on her, and take her heart. He fell in love (though wouldn't say it), and after a misunderstanding with the Wytte twins, he was sent on his merry way to make her fall in love. Even though the Hunter and Snow's ceremony was postponed, due to the war, the minute it was over the planning had begun.

  
It was time now. The church down opened with a shining light, Snow White in an antiquated, elegant dress. The tulle of the sleeves were in a flower pattern, and poofing up near the shoulders. The sweetheart line was elegantly covered modestly with white lace. The skirt part was large and soft looking, and atop her carefully braided black hair, was a long, fluttering headpiece. Something that was also trailing behind her was 7 little men escorting her towards the church altar. 

  
Heads turned and mouths gaped in awe. The Huntsman- for only a split second, of course- felt insecure at his lack of flair. A tweed brown tuxedo with a funky tie- retired dad chic? Ew. But his heart pounding in his head as he basked in the sheer glory of Snow White made him forget it quickly.

  
Anyways, tears were cried, hearts were strengthened, and vows were traded. It was perfect. The perfect moment, the perfect everything.

\--

The transition between the rite and the reception was smooth. After the kiss and the few extra words that followed, everyone flocked to the extravagant garden that neighbored the church. 

  
Waiting outside for the wedding attendees was a well-known band, a stone platform, and a hardy buffet. 

  
"Huh," the pink-haired and freckled Monica said, picking up an small cake. "Why didn't I have reception at my wedding?"

  
Dorian shuffled next to her with his small plate of shrimp, answering her question in a matter-of-fact tone. "Because it was a trap to capture the rest of my family."

  
"Oh, right." She said in return, cocking her head slightly as she bit into the cake.

  
"The real question is why I wasn't invited," Dorian joked.

  
This flustered Monica for a second, but she quickly replied "Because you were in a coma!" She took a shrimp from his plate, and ate half of it away smugly.

  
The black-haired teenager giggled stupidly. "I'll make sure you'll be invited to my wedding, then. Only because I'm nice."

  
Monica had no idea what this implied about their relationship, and her face turning more red than Nico's hair, she said "I better be the star of the ceremony"

  
Obviously not expecting this sort of response, Dorian became equally flustered. 

  
Nothing too notable happened after this bold statement (excluding the stutters and flutters between the young couple). Besides that, over the garden wall, another young and sprouting couple was gushing over each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I am most definitely continuing! The next chapter will feature Nico x Dani, Will x Damian, and maybe sprinkle in a few others.


End file.
